


(Hu)man

by 666maggot777



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Other, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: Took a break from mdzs and I felt a need to write this garbage





	(Hu)man

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from mdzs and I felt a need to write this garbage

It's only been a month since Leo and Niles married. Xander cut the red sash that bounded their hands together.   
  
Niles proceeded to make a speech about how dashing his husband is, he continued to make Leo's heart flutter even after they weren't the center of attention anymore.   
  
They sat a table, covered row to row with food and chatter filled the air. Niles tapped Leo's shoulder, gaining his attention and offering a piece of meat on his fork.   
  
He wanted to feed Leo.   
  
Leo was bashful and has been tender since the ceremony was over, it was simple as letting his husband feed him and peer at him like he's some sorta treasure.   
  
Later on, everyone was drunk silly, not even Takumi could hold his alcohol. The young prince was face down on the table, slurring his words while trying to get Hinoka's attention.   
  
He whined when she deliberately ignored him, swatting his hand away and continued to speak to Selena.   
  
Camilla hid her laughter behind his dress sleeve, trying to raise attention to herself.   
  
"Leo?" The young man hummed at his sister, acknowledging her.   
  
"Will you ever come to my wedding?"   
  
He shocked, but forced the bitter wine down.   
  
"Milo-Leo, are you okay?"   
  
Leo patted Nile's thigh, reassuring him he's indeed okay and not drowning.   
  
But back to his sister's question, of course he'd attend her wedding, hell, he'd throw it for her! She deserved her own happiness as much as Leo did. She seemed happier with Beruka by her side, the silent woman refused to leave Camilla's side and vowed she'd stay with the older princess.   
  
She only sat beside him, most of his family did and the Hoshidians sat at the far end. He held Camilla's hand, giving it a firm squeeze.   
  
"I'd be honored to attend my sister's wedding, you deserve it."   
  
Camilla kissed Leo's ring and rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand. They smiled warmly at each other, truly feeling like they're siblings again and they'll never drift apart.   
  
Leo held Nileses hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.   
  
He smiled at the taller man like he was staring at the sun, but that was the truth. Niles looked beautiful in gold, making him far more bright than the sun itself, Leo could stare at him all day and his eyes wouldn't hurt.   
  
Leo recalls a conversation he's had with Niles some time ago.   
  
They were drinking Leo's chambers, but he'd quite a lightweight after 1 or 2 drinks, but because he was tipsy didn't stop him from trying to chug down some pretty warm and bitter wine.   
  
Niles had to keep the bottle from the prince, instead cooing at him as a distraction, it worked. He curled up into Nileses chest, refusing to move and hooked all his limbs around the other man, making sure he didn't leave.   
  
Niles didn't plan to.   
  
Leo caressed Nileses face, showering him in compliments, telling him how important he is to me and how dearly he loves him. He peppered kisses all over Leo, calling him the most beautiful prince in all of Nohr.   
  
"What about Xander?"   
  
"He's not the one I'm kissing, he's not the man I vowed my life to. You are far more beautiful than him."   
  
Leo giggled like a child and hid his bashful face into the crook of Nileses neck. Niles stroked the princes golden hair, trying to lull the man to sleep and prepare for tomorrow.   
  
Leo remembered none of it himself, but Niles can be a reliable narrator, sometimes.   
  
He trusted his husband's words and he hid his flustered face in the palm of his hands, whining and saying how shameful he is.   
  
Leo smiled at the memory, now requesting his faithful husband to carry him up their shared chambers.   
  
They waved everyone goodbye and placed the management of the party in Xander and Hinoka's hands, considering Camilla was now drunken silly.   
  
Niles kicked open the wooden door to the room and while Leo was still in shock about what his husband just did, he was tossed onto the bed.   
  
Before he could even prop himself up, Niles already towered himself over him, his board form blocking the candles that licked at his skin.   
  
Wait, candles?!   
  
"Did you light those?"   
  


Leo nodded in the direction of the candles, Niles gazes at the wax melting at the mercy of the fire.   
  
"Hmm..no? I do not think?"   
  
"You don't remember?"   
  
"I...I did not light the candles, I didn't even go grab us some new ones."   
  
Leo tried to recall something, maybe one of his sister's did it or maybe Xander? Would his older brother even go out of his way to set the mood for his newlywed baby brother?   
  
It sounds like something Camilla would do, but she has been with him and Elise the entire day, and he's seen Xander enter and exit his room around the time of the ceremony.   
  
It clicked, but Leo didn't bother sharing the information, it wasn't useful.   
  
"Doesn't matter. I appreciate it."   
  
Niles snapped back into the moment, smiling warmly at the man below him.   
  
"Good. May I kiss you?"   
  
What a silly question!   
  
"Of course."   
  
And he did. It was soft and slow at first, then Leo changed positions and now he was straddling his husband. None of their movements faltered their passion.   
  
Niles broke away, hands on Leo's exposed hips, lips partially swollen from all the sucking and biting, kissed a cute pink and blush danced on the prince's cheeks.  
  
"Do you recall our safeword?"   
  
Fingers glided up the other man's golden and white robes, nimble callused fingers drumming against his waist, Leo shivered as he was ticklish and Niles knew that!   
  
"R-red." Leo stuttered, making him so much more cuter in Nileses eyes.   
  
He used to have such a stuttering problem, but Niles never made fun of him.   
  
Their passionate session goes the same as every other night, but difference is why they're doing this now. They're married and bound together for as long as either of them live, Niles promised everything and never dared to leave Leo's side.   
  
Niles hands creeped up Leo's stomach, fingers now close to the man's breast.   
  
"Red?"   
  
"Green. I trust you."   
  
Niles wasn't ever allowed to touch Leo anywhere he wasn't comfortable, but Leo is stepping out of his comfort zone, and letting himself trust Niles with everything.   
  
His hips feel so sore by Niles strong grip, his breast tender from Niles giving them so much attention.   
  
It's too much, truly too much.   
  
When they finish, Leo felt himself about the pass out.   
  
He actually passed out, embarrassing.   
  
He woke up and his legs didn't feel wet or sticky and Niles look relatively clean for the most part. so that meant after he passed out from over stimulation and crying, Niles cleaned them both up.   
  
He noticed Leo steering awake, he backed away just so he could peer at the man's flushed face. Gold strands glued to his forehead with sweat, but Niles swatted them away and let his rough, but gentle hand rest on Leo's cheek.   
  
Leo practically purred as he snuggled her face into the touch.   
  
He still felt so tender.   
  
"You were so beautiful, I'd love to see you like that again."   
  
Leo scuffed in response, kissing his husband's nose.   
  
"We can go again when I recover. My legs feel numb."   
  
That earned a laugh from Niles and he pulled the man back into his embrace, right where he rightfully belonged.   
  
"Goodnight, husband." Leo said with such adorable sleep in his voice.   
  
Niles hummed and stroked the golden strands of Leo's hair.   
  
"Goodnight, my prince." 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna bring back the life to magi as well so I'm gonna write ju/haku


End file.
